The present invention relates generally to inductor pumps for pumping highly viscous fluid from containers. In particular, the present invention relates to ram posts that extend from linear actuators for lifting and lowering platens used to push the fluid from the container.
Inductor pumps typically comprise a linear pneumatic ram that forces a pipe having a platen into a drum. The platen includes a central bore that leads to a passageway in the pipe. As the platen is lowered into the drum by the pneumatic ram, the highly viscous fluid is forced into the central bore and up the passageway. The fluid is pushed into a pneumatically operated pump that forces pressurized fluid through a hose and into a dispensing device where an operator can dispense a metered amount of fluid into some other typically smaller container.
Typical pneumatic rams comprise a piston that is configured to extend from a cylinder when pneumatic pressure is applied between ends of the cylinder and piston. The piston and cylinder are typically round in cross-section, thus allowing the piston to rotate within the cylinder. Operators of inductor pump systems must carefully align the container with the platen to avoid binding. Large inductor pump systems include a pair of rams that straddle the platen and container. The platen is thus immobile with respect to lateral movement between the platen and container. An operator need only ensure that the container is aligned with the platen. In smaller inductor pump systems, only a single ram is used such that the platen is capable of rotating with respect to the container. Thus, an operator must maintain both the platen and the container in alignment. Additional brackets and guides must be externally mounted to the pump system to immobilize lateral movement of the platen. There is, therefore, a need for an inductor pump system that more readily aligns the platen with a container.